The Malfoy Twins
by Kurumi Suzutsuki Potter
Summary: Harry Potter through the eyes of Draco's twin sister, Lucia. Join the pair as they advance through life *SPOILERS* (it's real good though)
1. Fun, games and Hogwarts

**Every day as a young Malfoy – Draco and his twin sister Lucia**

"Dwaco, Dwaco!" Lucia toddled out into the field surrounding the Malfoy Manor.

Draco was sitting on the grass, playing with a weasel that was scuttling from side to side.

"Weasel, weasel!" Draco lunged at the weasel, which ran away into the trees, "Stupid weasel." He pouted.

"Dwaco!" Lucia squealed, hugging Draco.

"Lucia! Draco!" Narcissa was standing at the door, smiling fondly at the children, "Auntie Bella's going to be here soon, and you need a bath."

She scooped the pair in her arms, and ran a bath and dunked them in. Draco squirmed and wriggled, while Lucia splashed around happily.

"No bathy mummy, no bathy!" He yelled as Narcissa scrubbed his muddy face.

About half an hour and lots of squirming later, two angelic looking two year olds were sitting on an expensive sofa.

"Auntie Bella!" Lucia jumped off the sofa and hugged Bellatrix, who had just entered the living room. Draco sat, twirling his feet nervously. The last time Bella had been round, he had got told off by her, and that was not a pleasant experience.

"Lucia!" Bella smiled and picked the child up, then turned to Draco, "Does Auntie Bella not get a hug from Draco?"

The boy grinned and hugged Bellatrix.

"Sit down," Narcissa gestured to the many sofas and armchairs in the room, "Dinner's cooking."

When the group had sat down on a squishy sofa, and everyone was comfortable, Bellatrix brought out her handbag.

"Auntie Bella's brought presents!" She beamed, pulling two parcels out of her small handbag. She gave the blue-wrapped parcel to Draco, and the red-wrapped parcel to Lucia.

Lucia ripped open the parcel to reveal two small items. A dark plastic wand was hidden amongst a large, red teddie bear. Draco had the same, in a light shade of blue.

"Thank you, Auntie Bella!" Lucia hugged Bellatrix tightly, then turned to the teddie. "I'll name you…Sprinkles!" She giggled.

"Sprinkles?" Bellatrix laughed, "What's yours called, Draco?"

"Trevor." He said quietly.

"Trevor and Sprinkles." Bellatrix raised her eyebrows.

"Sprinkles and Trevor." Lucia quickly corrected her, giggling.

XXX

Six-year-old Lucia tipped her chair back giggling, "One, two, three, entertain me!"

The book the teacher was reading slammed shut, and flew off.

"I guess that book really didn't like you, huh?" She laughed, "Four, five, six, add this to the mix!"

At those words, two glass vases tipped themselves over, spilling water all over the floor.

"Seven, eight, nine, all out of time!" Lucia sang, enjoying every moment. The clock began to tick incredibly fast, as days went past (according to the clock).

The teacher screamed, "That's it!" and ran out of the room.

"And now, ten, all over again." Lucia whispered, and everything repaired itself.

"You shouldn't do that, Lucia." Draco was reading a book labelled "Monsters That Make Great Pets", and shaking his head.

Lucia shrugged, "No harm done."

He slammed his book down, "Our teacher has walked out on us. The third one!"

At that moment, the teacher returned, followed by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Lucia, what have you done now?!" Lucius growled. He looked furious.

"Nothing, father." Lucia opened her blue eyes wide and blinked at Lucius innocently.

"Books... flying… breaking…. EVERYTHING!" Teacher sobbed.

"Flying?" Narcissa stared at her six-year-old daughter, "You made things fly?"

Lucia hung her head, "Yes, mother."

Narcissa looked at Lucius with a surprised look on her face, "At her age? She's only six!" She whispered.

"Don't think you're not still in trouble, young lady." Lucius noticed Lucia looking pleased with herself, "Draco, what did she do?"

"She sang a song." He shrugged, "And things moved."

Lucius and Narcissa stared at each other in bewildered amazement.

XXX

 _Dear Lucia Malfoy,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term starts on 1_ _st_ _September. We want your owl by no later than 31_ _st_ _July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

XXX

 _Supply List_

 _First Year Students will require:_

 _ _Three Sets of P__ _ _lain Work Robes__ _ _(Black)__

 _ _One Plain__ _ _Pointed Hat__ _ _(Black) for day wear__

 _ _One Pair of__ _ _Protective Gloves__ _ _(dragon hide or similar)__

 _ _One__ _ _Winter Cloak__ _ _(Black, silver fastenings)__

 _ _Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.__

 _ _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 – Miranda Goshawk__

 _ _A History of Magic – Bathilda Bagshot__

 _ _Magical theory – Adalbert Waffling__

 _ _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration – Emeric Switch__

 _ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi – Phyllida Spore__

 _ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – Newt Scamander__

 _ _The Dark Forces, A Guide to Self-Protection – Quentin Trimble__

 _ _1 Wand__

 _ _1 Cauldron__

 _ _1 Telescope__

 _ _1 Set of Brass Scales__

 _ _Students may bring a Cat, Owl or Toad__

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE_ _NOT_ _ALOUD TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMS_

XXX

"Isn't it exciting?" Lucia skipped alongside Draco and Narcissa down Diagon Alley, "All this Hogwarts stuff?"

First, they went to Ollivanders Wand Shop.

"Ah" A man with crazy hair appeared from the back of the shop, "Mrs. Malfoy! A dark woo- "

"Yes, yes." Narcissa cut him short, "We're here for Draco and Lucia's wands, not an update on what mine is."

"Yes, yes." The wild man started bustling around, taking boxes from shelves. "Miss Lucia Malfoy. Try this one, Oak wood, nine inches, unicorn hair core."

A box was thrust into Lucia's face, so she took the wand reluctantly. After a moment of silence, Ollivander snatched the wand and gave another one to Lucia.

"Cedar Wood. Dragon heartstrings core. Twelve and a half inches."

When she held the wand, it felt warm and tingly. It felt special.

"Perfect! Now, Mr. Draco Malfoy. Hawthorn. Unicorn hair core. Ten inches."

Once they were finished in there, they went to Madam Malkins.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Oh, and are these your children?" A lady, who Lucia supposed was Madam Malkin, greeted them.

"Yes. Lucia and Draco. They need school robes for Hogwarts. I'll be back. Don't leave the shop Lucia."

A tape measure began wrapping itself around then, as another boy, with dark hair and rounded glasses, walked in.

"Ah, another for Hogwarts? I've got two being fitted now, come through!"

"Hi." Lucia said to the boy, "I'm Lucia, by the way."

"Hi." He mumbled. He seemed amazed that the tape measures moved by themselves.

Must be a Mudblood, she thought. Narcissa picked the children up from wherever she had been, and they continued shopping throughout the entire day.

XXX

"Draco. Psst, Draco!" Lucia shook her brother awake, "Come on, it's Hogwarts day!"

Draco groaned, "It's three am! It's still dark!"

Lucia dragged Draco out of bed, "We have a lot to do. I'll tell the house elves to make us toast."

And she ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where four house elves lived.

"Dobby! Wake up, Dobby, we want some toast!" She shook awake a house elf, huffing impatiently. "I haven't got all day!"

Once the children were dressed and fed, and were sure they had everything packed, they went on their way to Platform 9 1/3. To make it easier, they apparated, the twins holding onto their parents. Lucia didn't really like apparition, but it was fastest.

"Goodbye, Lucia, goodbye, Draco!" Narcissa hugged them both, "Be good. Yes, good, Lucia. Auntie Bella sends her love and hopes you have fun."


	2. Hogwarts, Hogwarts and he's dead

**XXX**

"There's something weird about him, Draco. Whenever he is near me, there's a feeling of fear in the air." Lucia bit her lip.

"Who, on earth would be scared of s-s-stut-utering o-old Q-q-quirrel?" Draco sat back in his armchair.

"Potter and his pals were in the third floor the other day. The part that's strictly forbidden." Lucia changed the subject.

Draco sat up, "Was he…?"

At that moment, a screech came from the window. A tawny owl tapped on the glass, a piece of parchment attached to its foot. Lucia unlatched the window and the bird offered its foot.

" _Dear Lucia and Draco,_

 _Aunt Bellatrix has been caught and taken to Azkaban for life. She never was one to be modest for her own safety…_

 _Anyway, how is school? You will return home at Christmas, OK?_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Mother"_

"Bella's been taken to Azkaban!" Lucia ran over to Draco, "She's been taken and sentenced for life!"

"What?" Draco pulled the small, blue teddie out from under his pillow and dug his chin in it.

"Why do you think she's there for life?" Lucia spoke to break the silence.

"The Crutiasus Curse, of course. She famous for it! It being an unforgivable and all…"

XXX

That Christmas was the worst they had ever had. The whole family were invited, and of course, Bellatrix would be the life and soul of the party. That year, however, they stuck to just the twins, Narcissa and Lucius. A large turkey feast was presented, though not much was eaten.

"Come, your presents are waiting." Narcissa said quietly, once dinner had finished. They entered the large living room, and underneath the pine tree, was eight different shaped parcels. Blue, red and green, blue for Draco, red for Lucia, and green for both.

They ran forward to open them. Lucia got a duvet cover, a moderately good broom, a dress, and a china doll, with dresses and outfits galore.

XXX

 _{Note – We have skipped to sixth year. :) just thought you'd want to know *faints*}_

"He chose us for a reason!" Lucia was bouncing round the dorm, while Draco was sitting in an armchair, nervously. He had gotten paler, and he looked ill. Lucia had gotten bouncier, and prouder.

"He chose us to punish our father." Draco replied, coldly.

Lucia chose to ignore him, "I have a really good idea, though. You know the Room of Requirement? Why don't we ask it for a way to kill him?"

Draco sat back in his armchair, "That is not a bad idea."

XXX

"You should know, Granger." Lucia smirked at the frizzy haired girl, "I don't forgive easily."

"See if I care." Hermione retaliated before storming off.

Draco appeared behind Lucia, "Come on." He whispered into her ear, before marching away, Lucia following him closely.

"Crabbe and Goyle are watching out for us. Making sure the coast is clear."

In the Room of Requirement, Draco pulled the sheet off the Vanishing Cabinet. Inside, a tweeting could be heard. The tweeting seemed happily normal, and not in pain in any way. Opening the door, Lucia saw that the bird was in one piece, and not harmed.

The twins looked at each other, "It's ready." They whispered.

They bustled around, busily.

"Send an owl to home." Draco muttered, distracted. Lucia hugged him, taking Draco by surprise.

"You've done really well, you know. They'll be proud. Oldie's going down." She smirked.

After sending a letter to Malfoy Manor, Lucia found out where Dumbledore was, and where Harry and his golden trio was. Their spy, had seen Dumbledore and Harry apparate somewhere, and as far as Lucia knew, the Golden Trio were in bed. It seemed like fate was on their side after all.

xxx

"They've called the Order of the Phoenix!" Draco was worrying. Lucia was grinning. The Death Eaters were battling.

"It's going smoothly. We'll put the Dark Mark above the tower, then when Dumbledore apparates there, we'll be ready.

The plan worked wonders. Dumbledore apparated into the tower with Harry, who swore not to do anything. Lucia and Draco, who had been submerged in the shadows, approached him. Draco was so worried, he was pratically crying. Lucia, of course, was grinning.

"Good evening, Draco, Lucia." Dumbledore mumbled.

Draco was pointing his wand at Dumbledore, Lucia resting her head on his shoulder, as it had been Draco who had to kill Dumbledore, not Lucia!

"Draco, you are no assasin." Dumbledore stayed suprisingly calm.

"How would you know what I've done? Done things that'd shock you."

"Like curse Katie Bell in hope she'd give me a cursed necklace. Or replace rum with poison?" How did he know? "Forgive me, Draco, but those are so weak."

"He trusts me! I was chosen!" Draco pulled up his sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark. Lucia smirked at the surprised look on Dumbledore's face. "Expelliarmus."

"Very good, very good." The now wandless Dumbledore smiled. A door clicked open and Dumbledore looked alarmed, "You're not alone. There are others. How?"

Lucia butted in, "Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Been fixing it. There's another. In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."

"Ingenious. Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you."

"We don't need your help!" Lucia spat at him.

"Don't you understand?" Draco cried, "I have to kill you. Or he'll kill me." He added in an undertone.

Bellatrix and a flurry of Death Eaters entered, stopping short at the sight of wandless Dumbledore.

"Well," Her surprised face turned to a smirk, "Look what we have here. Well done, Draco."

Lucia was too caught up in the moment, and the feeling of power, to correct her.

"Good evening, Bellatrix." Dumbledore said, with a cold tone in his voice, "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Not now, Albus," Bella said in a light voice, "We're on a tight schedual, see?"

She turned to Draco, "Do it!"

"Like his father" Greyback mumbled, "I'd do it my own way…"

"No! The Dark Lord was clear the boy must do it. This is your moment. Go on, _now_!" Bellatrix was getting impatient.

"No." Snape walked in, facing Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked pleadingly at Snape, "Please…"

"Avada Kedavra."

xxx

The rest of the Death Eaters walked together, while Bellatrix danced on tables, laughing and causing mayhem. The group continued through the forest, Bellatrix swinging through the trees.

"Snape!" A voice came from behind them, "He trusted you!"

"Famous Harry Potter, come to save the day." Lucia drawled in a bored tone, "Too bad he showed up a little late."

Behind them, Bellatrix had set fire to an old hut jumping up and down.

"Go on." Snape commanded Lucia and Draco, leaving Snape and Harry alone.

xxx

"Isn't it a glorious feeling?" Lucia said to Bellatrix when they'd left, "Victory?"

"Too right" Bella grinned.


	3. Surrounded by Death Eaters

**Note – Thank you Sopiarose613 and RandomCelebLover ^-^**

 **And, by the way, this story is different from the official Harry Potter series**

Lucia ran down the stairs, her curled hair bobbing on her shoulders.

"And where are you going?" Fenrir's growling voice stopped Lucia in her tracks.

"Down the stairs." Lucia tipped her chin up defiantly. Having the Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters in their house meant doorbell ditching Death's door every day, but Lucia was fine unless she was too cocky to Fenrir (which she often was; she was lucky not to be a werewolf).

Before Fenrir could do anything, Lucia scuttled away, bumping right into Narcissa. She looked worried and pale.

"What's the matter, Mother? You look stressed." Lucia looked into Narcissa's eyes.

Narcissa looked away, "Nothing, nothing…. You like it, don't you? This life."

Lucia beamed, "I love it!"

"Ok, well…The Dark Lord's called everyone into the hall." She rushed off. Lucia shrugged and followed her. In the hall, a long table sat, almost every seat occupied. A woman was dangling mid-air at the end of the table, sending shivers down Lucia's spine as she sat down. After a moment, Snape entered.

"Severus," The Dark Lord's chilling voice greeted the former Potions master, "I was beginning to worry you had lost your way. Come. We've saved you a seat."

Once Snape had sat down, he began, "It will happen Saturday next, at nightfall."

"I've heard differently, my Lord." Yaxley interrupted, "They've let it slip that they will not move the Potter boy until the 30th this month."

"This is a false trail." Snape said coldly, "The Auror office no longer take any part in the protection of Potter."

"What say you, Pius?" The Dark Lord raised his non-existent eyebrows.

The man glanced nervously at the snake that was watching him, "One hears many things, my Lord. Whether the truth is among them, is not clear."

The Dark Lord laughed, "Spoken like a true politician. You will, I believe, be most useful, Pius."

"Where are they taking him, Severus?"

"Most likely the home of someone in the Order. Though, I must add, once he's there, they will put every means of protection around it. I'm sure it would be wise not to attack."

A cough came from the other side of the table, "My Lord, I would like to volunteer myself for this task. I want to kill the boy." Bellatrix whispered.

A scream came from far off. "Wormtail!" The Dark Lord snapped, "What did I say about keeping the guest quiet!"

"Y…yes, my Lord." The stout, whiskery man trembled.

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter."

Bellatrix nodded and sat back on her seat.

"But, I am faced with an unfortunate complication, that my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins." He glanced at Lucia and Draco, "They can wound but not fatally harm one another. If I am to kill him, I must do it with another's wand."

He began to sidle along, past everyone who sat, facing the table nervously.

"Surely one of you would like the honor, hmm? What about you, Lucius?" Lucia noticed her father stiffen up, "I require your wand."

Lucius took his wand out, his hands trembling, and handed it over. The Dark Lord used it to move the woman who was hanging mid-air, over to the table.

"For those of you who do not know, we are joined by Miss Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught muggle studies." A few chuckles came from around the room, "She encourages mixture of magic and muggle blood."

He dropped the woman onto the table, "Nagini," his snake slithered onto the table, "dinner is served."

XXX

"I want to go with them!" Lucia begged her mother, "It's boring, sitting here, waiting for something to happen!"

"They're dim." Narcissa said, expressionlessly, "They're stupid. And besides, it's dangerous, you and Fenrir don't make a great pair."

Lucia huffed and rolled her eyes. She could slap danger in the face if she wanted to.

"Please?"

"Yeah," Bellatrix staggered into the living room, "Please?"

Bellatrix put an arm round Lucia and Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

"Pretty please?" Bellatrix smiled at her sister.

"Honestly, Bellatrix, you're not helping." Narcissa stood up.

"Do I have to?" She slurred.

Lucia grinned at her, "Please, mother?"

"Fine, but your father won't be happy you're going around with snatchers."

XXX

"Hello beautiful." Scabior smirked at Granger.

Lucia flicked a curl behind her shoulder and pouted, "Scabior, I feel cheated." She joked.

The bewildered Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger ran past the trees and into the forest.

"Well don't hang about, snatch 'em!" Scabior straightened up. The group chased the Golden Trio through the forest, chains flying everywhere. Lucia just ran, so that she didn't hit a snatcher with one of her terrible chain summoning spells.

Once caught, the snatchers examined the prisoners. What did look like Harry Potter, now had a huge blown up face.

"What happened to you, ugly?" Scabior asked Potter, "What's your name?"

"Er… Dudley. Vernon Dudley."

"He's lying." Lucia glared at Harry, putting her face close to his, "It's precious Harry Potter."

Scabior looked alarmed. Lucia pushed Potter's hair back to reveal his stretched scar.

"Change of plan." He said quietly, "This lot aren't going to the ministry."

xxx

"Well?" Bellatrix gave Draco the most encouraging smile she could muster, "Is it Potter?"

"Oh, it's Potter, all right." Lucia kicked the heel of her boot on the floor, "He was bound to be with the Mudblood and blood-traitor."

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix echoed.

"He came to us like it. Reckon it's something he picked up in the forest."

Bella looked at Potter once more, "Or he ran into a stinging jinx. Was it you, dear?" She pointed at the trembling Hermione, "Give us her wand. Let's see what her last spell was." She gasped at the sight of a sword another snatcher was holding. "What's that?"

"Found it when we searched her. Reckon it's mine now."

Bellatrix stupified the man, and whipped the others. "Cissy! Put the boys in the cellar! I'd like to have a little conversation with this one. _Girl to girl_!"

Lucia sat in the corner to watch her sadistic aunt torture Hermione.

"That sword is supposed to be in my vault in Gringotts, how did you get it?" She whispered menacingly, "What else have you and your friends taken from my vault?"

Hermione sobbed, "I didn't take anything!"

Bellatrix whispered something else, before carving something into Granger's skin. Lucia leaned in to see what it was, therefore being noticed by Bella.

"Lucia, come here." Bellatrix gestured to sit next to her, "Come on!"

Lucia reluctantly kneeled next to Hermione Granger, who was lying motionlessly, though her eyes were open.

Bellatrix handed her a knife, "Run wild."

Lucia grinned, leaned over Hermione and whispered, "I told you I don't forgive easily."

Bellatrix watched Lucia and Hermione, "How did you get it, Mudblood?"

"It's a fake!" She sobbed. Bellatrix gave Lucia a look that said, 'You know what to do'.

Oh yes, I do, she thought. Bellatrix had taught her to carve things easily when she was only nine, saying it would come in handy. Lucia carved a teardrop onto Hermione's face, her tears mixing with the blood.

"I'd warn you, she carves deeply," Bella sneered at her, "but I'm sure you know that now. So, how did you get it, and what else did you take?"

"Nothing!"

Lucia carved a heart above her chest.

"Don't worry," Lucia whispered, "You'll be beautiful once I'm done with you."

"Wormtail, get the goblin." Bellatrix took the knife from Lucia, "It's fine now, princess."

Wormtail emerged from the cellar, with an ugly little goblin, who Lucia knew worked at Gringotts.

"Now, think very carefully. Who got into my vault? Who stole it?"

"The last time I went into your vault, the sword was there." The Goblin glared back at Bellatrix.

"Liar!" Bellatrix scratched his face with her knife, "Consider yourself lucky, goblin." She stood up and walked back over to the motionless Hermione, "The same won't be said for this one."

Before she could do anything, Potter and Weasley ran from the cellar, shooting spells.

"Stop!" Bellatrix had Hermione stood up, holding the knife to her neck, "Drop the wands. I said, drop them!"

Lucia sneered as the pairs wands fell to the ground. She rushed beneith them and grabbed the wands, twirling them in Potter's face, before giving them to Draco to hold

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," She whispered to Hermione, "It's Harry Potter. All bright, shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him."

Lucius pulled back his sleeve, his hand hovering over his Dark Mark. A squeak made everyone stop, and look up. A house elf was unscrewing the chandilier. It came tumbling down, causing Bellatrix to stumble backwards, and Hermione to tumble forwards. Everyone dodged out of the way, though Potter tackled Draco and took the wands from his grasp.

"You stupid elf! How dare you defy your masters!"

Lucia gasped when she realized who the elf was, "Dobby?"

"Dobby has no masters. Dobby is a free elf! And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter!"

Bellatrix threw her knife at the elf, who disapparated, taking the knife with him…


	4. Curses, boys and stars

**XXX**

 **Note – thank you alaskanwoman25 ^-^**

"You've got to mean it, Lucy!" Bellatrix urged Lucia.

"I do, I'm trying!" Lucia huffed, "Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix was teaching Lucia unforgivables, but Lucia was finding it difficult.

"Ok, ok, this isn't working. Try the Cruciatus curse again. You're getting better at that one."

Lucia glared at the little spider she was practicing on before yelling, "Crucio!"

The spider squealed, twitching.

"Good, good. How about Imperio?"

Lucia looked up. Then back at the spider. "Imperio!" She made the spider jump, before it scuttled away.

Bellatrix sighed, "We'll leave it at that, then."

XXX

"Lucia, can I talk to you?" Narcissa knocked on Lucia's door, "It's going to be uncomfortable, but it's important."

Lucia opened the door, "Yes, mother?"

"Can I come in?" She looked round her daughter's dark room.

Lucia shrugged, "Sure, come in."

Once Narcissa had sat on the edge of Lucia's bed, she started, "Lucia, you're going to be of age very soon, so we think it is time to find you a suitor. Your father wishes an arranged marriage for you." After an uncomfortable silence, she continued, "We have some boys. All from respectable pureblood families, I checked.

Gregory Goyle?"

Lucia snorted, "If snatchers are stupid, then he's a plank of wood."

Narcissa smiled weakly, "Samuel Dabney?"

Samuel was a dark-haired boy, in Lucia's year. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't good looking either.

"Zachary Captiosus?"

Zachary was a short boy, geeky to say the least.

"And Theodore Pulchram."

Lucia's eyes lit up, "Mother, did you say Theo Pulchram?"

"Yes," Narcissa smiled at her daughter's obvious delight, "he's the son of some old friends of mine."

"Can we invite him round?"

"I'll speak to Severus about letting the boy off for a few days."

XXX

Lucia grinned.

"Oh, Lucia, you look amazing!" Pansy Parkinson was in Lucia's bedroom, helping her get ready for a ball.

"It seems silly. A ball when the world is crumbling." Lucia stared thoughtfully at her wardrobe.

"Oh, shush, look at yourself!"

Lucia stood in front of her full-length mirror. Her blonde hair was curled and hanging round her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress, imbedded with beads and jewels. She truly did look amazing.

"You're perfect for Theo Pulchram. You're light and blonde, he's dark and muscular." Pansy stared at the mirror, longingly.

A knock came from the door, and Pansy jumped when Bellatrix opened it.

"Don't you look beautiful!" Bellatrix hugged Lucia. She turned to Pansy, "You must be Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yeah…" Pansy peeped.

Bellatrix nodded, "Well, time to make your surprise appearance. Everyone's waiting. Pansy, go, wait with the crowd."

Once Pansy had gone, Bella took out her handbag, "Auntie Bella's got a present!" She whispered, before pulling out a silver tiara. "Made by goblins! Isn't it lovely!"

Lucia put it gently on her head. It set off her whole outfit perfectly. She took Bella's arm and went down to the hall. Heads turned when she entered, everyone gasping. Lucia took her time going down the stairs, smiling this way and that.

"Lucia!" Pulchram beamed at the sight of her, "Come on, we have to be in the middle of the hall for the first dance." He winked.

Lucia unraveled her arm from Bellatrix's and took Theo's, who led her to the middle of the crowd. They faced each other, then Theo bowed, so Lucia curtsied.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" He smirked as he took her waist in one hand, and her hand in another.

"Certainly, good man." Lucia tipped her chin up. Theo seemed to have practiced dancing, since their last dance. He swirled her round the hall gracefully.

After a moment, someone tapped Lucia on the shoulder. She span round to see Samuel looking expectantly at her. She danced with him for a minute, before pushing away and saying she needed a drink.

"Dreadful, aren't they?" Draco was leaning on the table that held the punch, "these balls."

"I rather like them, actually. Dresses and parties and hairstyles."

"Well, everyone seems to like you. People won't stop staring at you." Draco raised an eyebrow.

Lucia flicked a curl behind her ear, "It's because I'm so gorgeous."

xxx

"Look, over there. They call it the Big Dipper. Can you see it?" Lucia pointed to a constellation.

"It's a bit small. Look at that one, it's the brightest. That one's you in the ball." Theo smirked.

Lucia rested her head on his shoulder, "That's the North Star."

"Well, then you're a North Star." He smiled, "Look, that one moved!"

"It's a shooting star. You can make a wish on it."

Lucia closed her eyes and made a wish.

 _I wish to be happy!_

"Knowing you, you probably wished for a giant chocolate cake." Theo laughed.

XXX

"Oh, it'll be great! You look beautiful in white! And we'll have hundreds of bridesmaids!" Bellatrix fantasized.

"I'm sure five will be enough, Bellatrix." Narcissa said quietly.

Bellatrix continued as if she hadn't heard her, "And a flower girl! The Parkinson's have a small daughter, don't they?"

"Oh, yes, and she's ever so pretty!" Lucia grinned, "We could have Pansy as a bridesmaid!"

"What about Andromeda's child?" Narcissa said so quietly, you could barely hear her.

Bellatrix looked disgusted, "Of course not, Cissy. We don't want _her_!"

Lucia looked confused, "Who's Andromeda?"

"No one," Bellatrix shook her head, "No one I know of, anyway."

Lucia turned to her mother, "Mother, who's Andromeda?"

Before Narcissa could answer, Bellatrix screeched, "She's a filthy blood traitor and she is no part of this family!" With every word, advancing on Lucia, pointing her finger in her face. Lucia was taken aback.

She hung her head, "Ok, ok. I'll be in my room." She mumbled before running off.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix, who was looking guiltily at the hardwood floor.


	5. Battlescars

Lucia leaned on the chair that her father was sitting on, wearing a loose muggle tank top and ripped denim shorts, her light blonde hair in a messy bun.

"Oi, Malfoy!" A new twenty-seven year-old Death Eater called from the opposite side of the hall, "Poker?"

Lucius shook his head, but Lucia strode across the room and sat on the large chair that was allocated for her father. She'd been taught how to play the game, and thoroughly enjoyed it.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her right arm. The Dark Mark. Lucia smirked.

xxx

"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of blinding green light brightened the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. The Dark Lord fell with Harry Potter, though the curse had clearly hit Potter.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix rushed to help him up, but the Dark Lord pushed her over in a temper, so Bellatrix stood back up and stood with Lucia as Narcissa went to check if the boy was dead. After a few moments, she straightened up, "Dead."

Lucia, however, was skeptical. She leaned into Bellatrix and murmured, "Don't you think she took too long? Maybe he could be alive?"

Bella's eyes gleamed. She scuttled back to the Dark Lord and whispered something. All eyes locked on Lucia as the Dark Lord smiled.

"Lucia." His voice sent shivers down her spine, "Would you care to see if the boy is dead?"

She nodded, and walked slowly towards the motionless boy. She hardly had to lean over to see his chest rising and falling.

"He's breathing!" She spat, disgusted. When she looked up, her mother was as pale as a sheet. She realised that her mother wouldn't be leaving unharmed.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green light was shot through the forest once more, "Dead, Lucia?"

Lucia checked. This time, he was dead. She nodded, unable to find any words.

The Dark Lord's eyes gleamed horribly, as he turned to Narcissa, "You lied to me?"

Narcissa did nothing. Neither did the Dark Lord.

"Lucia," He smirked, "I trust you have been taught a killing curse?"

Lucia froze. Did he just ask her to kill her own mother?! She nodded quickly.

"Then kill her!" He hissed.

Lucia closed her eyes full of tears and pointed her wand at Narcissa, "Avada Kedavra." She whispered, a single tear floating down her cheek.

Once everyone had gone, she fell onto her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Narcissa was dead. Lucia Malfoy killed her own mother. Her own mother!

"I didn't want to!" She wailed at the sight of her sheet-white mother lying so still, so crooked on the forest floor.

x

" _Piggie back, piggie back!" Four year-old Lucia beamed._

 _Narcissa and Lucius chuckled._

" _Lucia on my back!" Narcissa picked up a giggling Lucia and hauled her onto her back, trampezing around the garden._

" _We win, we win!" Lucia giggled happily._

 _Lucius suprised Lucia by picking her up from behind and tickling her until she screamed._

x

Lucia sobbed as she remembered the past.

"Take me back!" She whispered, "Please."

She was half hoping that Narcissa would sit up and hug her tight, but she was dead. _And it was all Lucia's fault!_

x

" _Mother, mother!" Three year-old Lucia cried, running and hugging Narcissa close._

" _What is it?" She said softly._

 _Lucia shook her head, "He's going to get me!"_

" _Who?"_

" _Boo!" A little blonde boy jumped out from behind a umbrella stand. Lucia screamed, as Draco burst into peals of giggles._

x

"What did I do?" Lucia whispered, laying her head on Narcissa's chest. She was unnaturally cold, "This is all my fault, all my fault! I killed you, and now you're dead and it's all my fault!"

She stood up abrubtly, wiping her face. She was trembling on the inside, but she shut that feeling out. She was going to win this war and kill anyone who tried to stop her. She stopped, kissed her mother one last goodbye, and strode out of the forest. She began to run, desperate to come back to society. She came out by an opening, where Nagini was closing in on Hermione and Ron. But Neville was standing behind the snake, holding a sword up.

"Stupify!" Lucia couldn't let a boy kill her Dark Lord's snake. She ran through the battle, into the Great Hall, where most were battling. She noticed an old Weasley woman duelling Bellatrix and laughed, but then Bellatrix disappeared. Did she just...? No!

She ran towards the woman, yelling "You bitch!"

It took the woman a while to notice her, but Lucia was shooting killing curses, going everywhere. One hit a girl Lucia recognised to be Ginny. Mrs Weasley went white, then glared at Lucia with pure hatred.

"Crucio!" Lucia couldn't stand the woman, so she didn't care that she wasn't good at the Crutiatus Curse. Mrs Weasley screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucia grinned. The old bag was dead. They were done here. "We've won!" She slurred. Everything went blurry, and Lucia passed out...


End file.
